


Uma Figura Paternal

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Eu ainda sinto muita falta de meu pai, mas ele é o mais próximo de um pai que qualquer pessoa poderia querer.





	Uma Figura Paternal

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do autor desta ficção.

Eu tenho medo. Eu sou forte, mas sinto medo. 

Sinto falta de meus pais, de meu irmão, Matt. Sinto falta da família que tínhamos e agora eu sou Pidge e não mais Katie. Quem eu sou? Um paladino em busca de justiça e me sinto tão sozinha! Ou seria melhor manter a imagem de que ainda sou apenas um garoto de quinze anos e dizer sozinho? No masculino?

Eu tenho medo. Eu sou forte, mas sinto medo.

Pelo menos era tudo que eu sentia até descobrir que podia confiar na fortaleza que havia em Shiro. Demorou um pouco, houve alguns empecilhos, mas hoje eu sei que daria minha vida por ele.

Tudo começou quando resgatamos alguns pobres coitados e descobri que eles foram prisioneiros com Matt e meu pai. E com Shiro... Eu não sabia o que pensar. 

Foram muitas informações ao mesmo tempo. Lutas, gladiadores, sangue, desespero e tudo que um ditador pode causar no universo, mas principalmente eu descobri um lado de Shiro que até então eu, Hunk, Keith e Lance não tínhamos a menor ideia. 

Sanguinário. Implacável. Destrutivo. 

Confesso que senti um pouco de medo e fiquei apreensivo. Fiquei com raiva quando ouvi da boca dos sobreviventes algumas coisas. Eu não queria acreditar.

Era tão contraditório. Desde o momento em que ele fora comigo achar o meu leão que eu sentira que ele me dava um apoio especial. Eu não sabia exatamente que tipo de apoio, até entender que era como ter encontrado um segundo pai. Depois da primeira vez que formamos Voltron eu tive certeza que eu tinha um lugar muito especial no coração dele. Ele compreendeu minha dor, meu sentimento de perda e eu encontrei paz no mais profundo dos olhos dele.

Depois disso, eu o vi lutar contra drones ao salvarmos prisioneiros na nave de Sendak, eu o vi ficar confuso por não saber onde aprendera a ser tão letal e, ao mesmo tempo, eu vi doçura no olhar cheio de compaixão. Eu descobriria muito mais coisas com o tempo e, quanto mais coisas eu descobria, mais eu sentia amor por ele. Não no sentido romântico da coisa, de jeito nenhum! 

Então, quando os sobreviventes acordaram, eu fiquei com raiva dele. Eu não sabia a história toda e eu sentia muita raiva dele! Ele feriu meu irmão, ele o atacou a sangue frio! Por que? Ele se ofereceu para buscar respostas e fui com ele até a nave caída no planeta Arus. Ele mal conseguia disfarçar seu desconforto. Eu mal conseguia disfarçar minha dor! 

Pela primeira vez eu desconfiei da imensidão do coração de Shiro. Eu já vinha pensando nele como uma espécie de pai, um mentor, um amigo e, de repente, tudo isso foi retirado de mim, pela segunda vez. 

Doeu. 

De novo, eu não compreendi quando ele me retirou da nave de prisioneiros caída, onde estávamos coletando informações essenciais. Na verdade ele salvou minha vida, mas eu estava cego demais, zangado demais, para sequer agradecer. 

Não tivemos muito tempo para conversar, uma espécie de robô gigante apareceu e tivemos que lutar. Muito. 

Como esperado, Shiro liderou com toda capacidade que qualquer um consegue perceber nele. Já não sinto mais raiva, porém amarga melancolia. O que ele precisou fazer? Ouço-o dizer que lutou com essa “coisa” antes. Como ele sobreviveu se mal conseguimos nos manter em pé? Por que não consigo ficar furioso com ele? Foi um embate extremamente difícil. Foi esse monstro que ele venceu? Foi dele que livrou meu irmão? Sozinho? Novamente me pergunto, como? O que foi que ele passou naquele ano nas prisões Galra? Quantas feridas que não vemos ele tem?

Quão forte esse cara é? Quão indomável e desapegado em prol de terceiros? O que há nessa sua alma, Shiro?

Eu ainda sinto muita falta de meu pai, mas ele é o mais próximo de um pai que qualquer pessoa poderia querer... Definitivamente, eu não tenho a menor capacidade de sentir raiva dele por mais que eu tente. 

Quando tudo terminou, fui me sentar do lado de fora do castelo, pensativo. Ele não ia me deixar em paz, não é? Claro que não.

“Pidge, aí está você!”

“Por que feriu meu irmão? Vocês eram amigos.” Eu não consigo evitar. Eu necessito saber. Uma breve pausa.

“Para salvá-lo.” 

A resposta me deixa sem ação. De que maneira isso poderia ser verdade? Mas era. As terríveis memórias de Shiro haviam retornado e eu aprenderia que ele salvara meu irmão ao machucá-lo deliberadamente. Shiro era, e é, um sujeito inteligente. Ao contrário do que primeiramente parecia, ele feriu meu irmão para impedi-lo de lutar com um assassino, para ser escolhido no lugar dele, se pondo em risco para poupar alguém menor e mais frágil. Eu não sei bem o que sentir. Admiração parece tão pouco. 

É uma mescla tão grande de sentimentos! Os meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas! Eu me sinto seguro ao lado dele, sob o comando dele. Eu me sinto... Alguém! Eu sinto que pertenço a esta família distópica e louca dos paladinos de Voltron, mas principalmente, eu sinto que meu lugar é perto dele. 

De Shiro.

Não, não tem nada de romântico nisso. 

Eu me jogo nos braços dele e agradeço enquanto mais e mais lágrimas caem. 

Talvez ele seja a figura paterna de que eu sinto tanta falta. Talvez? Não, ele é a figura paterna que eu preciso para evoluir e ser o melhor paladino do mundo. O olhar de confiança dele, o sorriso leve de incentivo, o carinho. O coração dele parece ser do tamanho de um mundo inteiro. Sua confiança, sua força. Eu precisava dele. Ele estava lá. 

Como de hábito, Shiro me conforta e derruba quaisquer dúvidas sobre quão maravilhosa é a alma dele quando simplesmente diz que meu pai e meu irmão também devem sentir minha falta e que teriam muito orgulho de mim. Não apenas isso... Ele diz meu nome. Não, não Pidge... 

Katie. Ele diz que meu segredo está seguro com ele. Eu sei. 

Eu amo você, Shiro. Sim, eu ainda sinto muita a falta deles, mas enquanto você estiver por perto e vier me consolar eu saberei que não estou sozinha. Eu estarei sempre muito segura nos seus braços.


End file.
